Blue Moon
by TheWriteFiction
Summary: It is a hot, spring day in Mount Paozu, and Gohan and his family are enjoying a nice, quiet week at home together. However, during the night, one member of the group accidentally catches a glimpse of the full moon outside, which causes an unexpected transformation... [Inspired by A Lesson to Learn by Real Dark Inferno] [Two Shot] [GohanXVidelXPan] [Incest] [WARNING: Graphic Lemon]


**Author's note: **The first story as part of my new _Blue Moon_ series, which follows a lot of salacious adventures involving my favourite characters in the series.

This is the first two-shot instalment, inspired by _Real Dark Inferno's_ story _**A Lesson to Learn.**_

_**WARNING:**_ Don't read if you don't like these kinds of stories. It gets pretty juicy.

Let me know what you guys think.

* * *

**DRAGONBALL Z**

_**Golden Age**_

_Blue Moon_

The Saturday afternoon on this particular day was quite humid up in the areas surrounding Mount Paozu. Despite the fact that it was smack-bang in the middle of spring, the extreme heat had made going out and doing chores slightly more difficult for those living in the region. Needless to say it'd come as a bit of shock to both the people and the animals, with most of the creatures inhabiting the region quickly seeking shelter from the sweltering sun.

One could argue that a drastic increase in temperature like this could've been attributed to some kind of climate change or a shift in the planet's position to their system's sun. Perhaps the absence of clouds was making the usual day seem a lot more high tempered than normal.

Or maybe it was just another one of those days where the planet was in a bit of a mood and was taking its frustrations out on the people.

Either way being out in the sun was pretty much unbearable for most. However, over in the two households belonging to the infamous Son family, the intense, sweat-inducing conditions didn't seem to bother a couple of its members.

Out in the back pool of the large, dome-shaped mansion belonging to Son Gohan and Son Videl, the couple's sixteen year old, part-Saiyan daughter- Pan- was currently lounging out on one of their yard's fold-out chairs. With a pair of sunglasses on and a blue, two-piece bikini on, the energetic girl of the house was currently enjoying the beating rays of sun beating down on her as she lay there working on her tan.

Judging from the pleasant smile on her face and the way her body was luxuriously laid out on the inclined seat, it was clear that she wasn't at all bothered by the day's remarkably high temperatures.

As for her parents, both Gohan and Videl were currently sitting in a sheltered area nearby. With a beach umbrella opened over their small outdoor table while the pair sat across from one another, the young, super hero couple basked in the combination of warmth and shade offered by their chosen resting spot, while at the same delighting in the two cold beverages they'd brought out with them for the afternoon. Two, tall glasses filled with homemade tropical juice and ice cubes made for an awesome side-squeeze for their long weekend off from work and other bothersome obligations.

It was clear from their faces that they were definitely enjoying the outdoors.

"Not doing any training today, honey?" Videl asked- the woman casually leaning forward in her seat and running a hand through the locks of her bob style haircut. "Since the weather's being such a pain in the ass, I figured you'd be cranking out a couple of rounds in the gravity room with Pan-chan or Zangya-chan by now. You know, to work off some stress."

Gohan, wearing a slim, open button-up white top and a pair of dark red swimming shorts, chuckled back at his wife while slowly reclining in his seat. "It's tempting… but no. I thought that since I managed to get a few days of leave, I'd skip my usual workouts and spend some quality time with my family instead." He then grinned at her. "I've spent so many nights over at Bulma's place trying to get this new project done and dusted. I was starting to miss you guys."

Videl smiled at his answer. "That's really sweet of you," the raven haired mother said, at the same time crossing her legs under the table. "I'm glad you decided to take a few days off. That means we'll get to see a lot more of you around the house."

"Yeah. Same here," the demi-Saiyan replied, before shooting his wife a dashing grin. "Of you, I mean. Not me. I see _me_ in the mirror all the time."

Snickering a little at his little word fumble, Videl then playfully reached up and twirled a finger around one of her longest strands of hair. "And… what does the master mathematician and engineer think? Does he like what he's seeing so far?"

Taking a moment to inspect his wife's appearance and the sexy look she threw his way, Gohan practically had to reframe from pouncing on her right then and there when he saw his beloved tilt her head in a not-so-subtle way to show off her cleavage. The reason for the gesture's lack of tact of course was mostly due to the fact that the gorgeous young fighter was currently dressed in a revealing, blue, one-piece swimsuit and a pair of thongs, which showed off not only her well-toned, curvy figure, but also her long neck, smooth legs, and incredibly modest chest. And by modest, Gohan really meant a pair of C-Cups that were perfectly firm and perfectly shaped in every respect.

Were the pair under more private circumstances, the two of them would probably be getting up to all sorts of lewd and inappropriate activities. However, since their daughter was currently at home and it was still broad daylight, the two energetic young adults had to keep their primal instincts intact, no matter how overpowering they were.

The only thing both Gohan and Videl could really relish at the moment was a bit of light teasing and petting, which the latter was right now trying to exploit to the best of her abilities. The ravenous look that came to Gohan's eyes as he hungrily eyed the black-haired vixen sitting across from him told the female martial artist that her charms were definitely working, which had the woman grin triumphantly on the inside.

After a moment of admiring the woman quietly playing with her hair and throwing him various seductive looks, the demi-Saiyan promptly cleared his throat before, with a smirk of his own, decided to fight back. "Oh, I believe I'm enjoying the sights very much." Taking a moment to slide back his open shirt a little to expose more of his upper body to the woman, the man leant back in his seat and smiled. "How could I not, when my wife is such a hot and irresistible babe."

Feeling her own face heat up upon gazing at her husband's rock hard abs as he reclined a little in his chair had Videl moan a little under her breath, before quickly containing her excitement. "Hmm. Do you think that sweet-talking me like that will get you something special tonight?"

"I don't know," Gohan shrugged, before giving the woman a bit more of a leer. "Will it?"

At that moment, the demi-Saiyan suddenly felt the distinct press of Videl's bare foot running up and down his inner calf. Using slow, methodical movements, the raven haired beauty gave her lover a wicked grin as she cheekily moved her foot up towards his thigh- not high enough to make too much contact, but enough to grab Gohan's attention and hold it for a solid, few seconds.

"May-be," Videl purred, while simultaneously keeping her foot pressed against the Saiyan's leg, close to his crotch, which she could feel shift under the fabric of his pants. It was a sensation that had the mother moan lightly. "Mm. It's been over two weeks. I just can't wait for this evening when it'll finally be the two of us. _All alone_. _In the bedroom_._ Uninterrupted._" The last bits she spoke in a very sultry manner.

Gohan eventually shook himself out of his daze and, ignoring the growing arousal taking place in his loins, smiled back at his wife. "Alright, alright. Let's not get carried. It's not the end of the day just yet, so let's try to keep it civil." Taking a deep breath to compose himself after feeling Videl remove her foot, the young Saiyan then lifted his head a little. "I've been killing myself with work and training the entire month. Now that the others are out and you guys are at home, I'm really looking forward to spending the next few days with you and Pan-chan, kicking back and taking it easy."

Videl beamed while resting her chin on her hand, "All work and business aside, I'd think that you'd want to be having a few rounds in the GR working on your new techniques." The woman tilted her head at the man curiously. "Why the sudden change of pace?"

This innocent question had Gohan shrug. "It's not that I don't want to. It's just that if I keep training round the clock every single day, my routine will end up having a more detrimental effect on my body than a positive one," the hybrid explained, at the same lifting his arm and rolling his hand around, which caused his wrist to click a little. "If I overdo it, I might end up losing strength instead of gaining any due to muscle wear and fatigue. Even though Saiyans can recover faster than humans, there's a limit to the amount of regeneration our bodies are capable of. That's why rest is really important for us."

Hearing this had Videl snicker a little. "Makes sense." She then threw her man an amused smile, "I guess that explains why Vegeta usually has such a hard time catching up to you."

The woman's return comment had Gohan chuckle. "Well, he wouldn't be if he decided to take it easy every once in a while. Killing yourself repeatedly in the _Gravity Room_ for hours on end can only get you so far," the young hero informed, while at the same time picking up his glass for a quick sip of juice. "The guy has his heart set in the right place- just not his routine. I guess that's where the benefit of being part-Saiyan lies."

Watching her husband take a big sip from his drink, Videl then grinned at him in a rather sly manner. "Is it because it's easier to admit when you're acting like a complete bastard?" This of course earned her an amused look from the demi-Saiyan, before eventually being poked and tickled by him, which had her giggling and laughing her heart out.

"Don't be cheeky. It means I'm more balanced when it comes to juggling priorities and monitoring my own wellbeing," Gohan retorted in an amused tone, watching the love of his life swat away his hand in a fit of giggles, and promptly returning to a more dignified position. "But, yeah. I guess it also makes it easier to admit when you're acting like an asshole. Unless you're like my dad or Sarada-chan, it's really hard to overcome that ego barrier when you're a full-blooded Saiyan."

A sigh left the raven-haired woman's lips as she shook her head at her man, at the same time leaning forward on their shared table. "Sometimes I wonder how you ever survived those years growing up dealing with all the little quirks and foibles in your bloodline."

Gohan smiled back at her, "It's a question I ask myself every single day. But look where it all led me." He then gestured towards their backyard and, by extension, his surroundings. "A big house, a good job, great health, lots of friends-"

"A smoking hot body," Videl interjected, while once again shamelessly admiring the view of her husband's exposed chest and six pack. Managing to cut the young man off, the raven haired martial artist and mother licked her lips in an approving and predatory manner. "Oh yeah. Can't forget about that…"

"Steady girl," Gohan chuckled, at the same time easing his wife away when she leaned towards him in a playful manner and breathing heatedly. When she eventually moved back, the Saiyan continued, "Not to mention a perfect wife and a loving family."

Videl tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Smiling back at her, Gohan stood up. "I was just about to get to her." The moment he was on his feet, the full grown half-Saiyan slowly walked out from under the shade of the umbrella and right to the spot where his daughter was lying. All the while the man was watched by his wife- who couldn't help but ogle her husband's ass, framed perfectly in his board shorts.

"_Mmm… I don't know if I can wait till this evening,"_ Videl thought to herself, unable to hide the lustful look in her eyes as she considered all of the things she and Gohan were going to get up to when everyone else was asleep.

After all, the man was fully energized, fully rested, and everyone else in their family was away for the weekend. How could she not be excited? It didn't help the fact that she and Gohan hadn't done it for over two weeks, since he had been off working at Capsule Corp the entire time. That was, like, two years in their terms, and Videl was dying to get her nightly dose of Saiyan man-meat.

Well, tonight was going to be that night, and the young mother wasn't going to squander a single second of it.

While the female martial arts master was left to her fantasies, Gohan wandered over to where the other, most important member of his family was currently lounging. His footsteps padding along the sun-baked tiles surrounding their pool, the man in the unbuttoned top came to a stop beside his daughter's chair, where he then smiled down at the young girl basking out in the sun.

Feeling a shadow fall over her caused the raven haired girl in the sunglasses to push down her shades with her finger and look up at the person interrupting her downtime. "What's up, dad?"

Gohan beamed warmly at his daughter's greeting. "Nothing. Just wondering how my little girl is doing," replied, at the same time looking over his daughter's chair and noticing her gear lying on the plastic table beside her. "Are you sure you want to be out here in the sun the entire time?"

The teenage Pan giggled, "Yep. Since I don't tan as easily as Bra-chan, I want to do everything I can to make mine look as good as hers." She then lifted her arm and showed off the gleam coming off of her skin. "So… what do you think? Is it coming along okay?"

Hearing the girl's innocent query then drew Gohan's attention to his daughter's skin. Over the years since the end of the _Multiverse Budokai Tournament_, the demi-Saiyan hero of earth had watched as his little girl grew from a spunky little child, into an equally spunky adolescent. Not only did she have the wit and intelligence to match either of her parents, she also had the same intrinsic potential for martial arts and battle that he had- and more.

Putting aside all of her personal merits and achievements over the years, Gohan also noticed how much his daughter had actually grown. Puberty had turned the plain, simple country girl into a very beguiling, attractive young woman, with the curves and build that would catch the eye of any healthy adolescent male. While the girl was quite conservative with her choices in clothing, whenever she wanted to get a little saucy or try out something new, she undoubtedly had an amazing figure to show off. These finer aspects were further accentuated by her striking black eyes, long black hair styled in a Hime cut, and rounded out by a series of strong, athletic muscles running all throughout her body. Despite their noticeable presence, they didn't detract from her feminine appeal one bit. In fact, they only seemed to enhance it.

In simple terms, Pan was a perfect, physical expression of a female in the prime of her youth- one who looked just as strong, vibrant and beautiful as her mother did back when she was in high school. In fact, were you to replace her enchanting, black irises with the cool blue cerulean jewels of Videl's, you could almost mistake her for being a spitting, younger image of the mother. It was uncanny.

Gohan actually became so lost in his thoughts on comparing the similarities between both his wife and daughter that he almost forgot what he was assessing in the first place. Shaking himself out of his reverie when he noticed the puzzled look that came over Pan's cute face, the Saiyan half-breed cracked a slightly nervous smile and nodded to her pleasantly.

"It's looking great. You've got a pretty good shade of bronze building," Gohan said, gesturing to the darker tone she had showing on her flesh.

A few weeks earlier Pan had a much lighter skin tone, similar to the rest of her family. But thanks to spending a number days out here by the pool, the girl had begun developing a very gentle, golden quality to her complexion, which was easily noticeable thanks to the rather revealing swimsuit she was currently sporting.

Though she was only wearing it to help build up a tan along the more obscure portions of her body, it didn't help that it was practically made up of only a couple of pieces of material that allowed for the minimum amount of modesty.

The two piece string-style, as well as the fact that it seemed like it was a size too small for her, meant that Gohan was left very little to the imagination. The sight of her showing off so much of her sublime skin and perfectly proportioned, slender figure actually had the man's already worked up insides stir.

Of course, being the considerate and sensible man that he was, he chose not to voice any of these concerns to his daughter, and quickly suppressed them as any decent parent would. His daughter was free to dress and act however she wished, so long as she didn't get up to any trouble.

Smiling at her dad's comment before, Pan then slowly sat up, lifted her left arm, and tried to get a better look around the smooth curve of her side. While inspecting herself, she then shot her dad an inquisitive glance. "Do you see any weird patches or lines or anything?"

Upon doing a quick spot check, Gohan shook his head. "Nope. Not one," the father chuckled, especially when he saw his girl crane her head to look down her back.

Upon hearing this, the teenager sighed. "That's good. As long as I don't have any hand prints or big spots showing up on my skin, then that's all that matters. The last thing I want is people laughing at me or looking at me strangely when I go out wearing a crop top or a singlet one day."

Gohan couldn't help but express a small sense of amusement at how much Pan was worrying about her appearance, when years before she didn't care much about it. It was probably because she'd finally reached that stage of her life where personal image and presentation had become a great importance to her as a female in society. It showed just how much she was developing as a person, which was both intriguing and perplexing at the same time.

"Well, I doubt you have to worry about that at all, sweetie," the father said, at the same time beaming down at his girl, whom for many years he viewed and treated as his little princess. "You're beautiful no matter what you wear or how your skin looks. Don't let anybody else tell you different."

Feeling moved by her father's compliment, Pan blushed before reaching up to tuck some stray hairs behind her ear. "Thanks, dad."

The older half-Saiyan beamed, "No problem."

In that brief moment of positivity, the prodigious young daughter's gaze reflexively drifted down when she saw her father slip a hand into his short's pocket while inadvertently nudging back his open shirt. Doing so exposed his bare chest and torso to the world in front of him and, in a fit of awe and surprise, Pan found herself staring at the man's washboard of a stomach.

In the years following her first foray into adolescence, the part-Saiyan Pan quickly found herself developing interests in a wide range of areas and subjects. Some were innocent, some were productive, some were deep, and others were not-so-innocent. However, as her body started to grow and change in the decade to follow, the one thing the young warrior found herself thinking about more and more of- both voluntarily and involuntarily- were members of the opposite sex.

In other words: boys.

At first it started off as simple, harmless flashes, where images of males she found cute or appealing from various media started randomly filling her head during moments of reprieve or boredom. These brief glimpses however soon evolved into full blown fantasies, where Pan begun imagining herself going out with these incredibly attractive hunks of her own design- their faces predominantly overshadowed or blank, but all of them sharing one exact same trait. Tight, muscular bodies.

Her knowledge of male anatomy aside, the only real references she really had to draw on in regards to hot males with figures of a calibre worthy of a growing hybrid Saiyan were those in her own immediate family. While her uncle and grandfather were certainly strong, fit, and healthy in their own rights, the one person she saw most of on a day-to-day basis was definitely her own father. The man trained with her, sparred with her, and played with her all throughout her years of growing up, and in all the time the two had spent in the company of one another, Pan had had plenty of opportunities to see her parent shirtless- particularly during intense exercises and extremely hot days.

And boy, did her father give new meaning to the word _ripped_.

As expected of one of the strongest warriors on the planet, Gohan had the height and physique to rival any male model in existence- and certainly surpassed most of the ones Pan remembered ogling in magazines and videos online. Though she rarely thought about her father being physically attractive to her- since he was her dad and everything- she still suspected he would be considered good-looking and handsome to other women. It was probably the highest compliment she could really give to the parent she loved and adored the most next to her mother.

However, in most recent years, as her mind and body continued to evolve, Pan had inadvertently found herself fantasizing about boys who looked like her father. Males who shared the exact same body and face as her dashing father began to dominate most of her private thoughts, in which the young girl not only imagined dating these boy doppelgangers, but also began engaging in various heated, sexual activities with them. These thoughts soon became so frequent that whenever Pan was alone in her room or anywhere else in the house, she would be hit by these fantasies out of nowhere, which not only caused her body to react in an extreme way, but also compelled her to go relieve the problem immediately.

Her first few adventures into this area had probably been the most memorable and intense moments for the budding teenager. What's more, the males she fantasized exclusively while getting herself off had been none other than the imaginary boyfriends she styled after her father.

All of her past experiences and thoughts soon came to a head at this very moment. For the few, glorious seconds Pan ogled her father's bare stomach and broad chest in all its uncensored glory, the growing, excitable young Saiyan felt a wash of heat flood through her face and up her body, causing her mouth to salivate and her stomach to tighten in an all too pleasant way. Her breath stilled and her heart quivered as she gaped at her father's six pack- the part-Saiyan adolescent once again feeling her mind become flooded with scenarios and fantasies, all mirroring her father's build and complexion.

She imagined nuzzling his stomach, licking and kissing its glorious bomps and grooves as she ventured up his chest to his face, where through the haze of the moment she saw a striking version of her dad- or a young adult male that appeared very much like him- bleed into view. In the fantasy she gazed deeply into his eyes, before eventually leaning in to lock lips with the hotty in a passionate embrace.

It only took a few seconds before the girl eventually realized exactly what she was doing, which promptly snapped Pan out of her daydream and caused her to look away with a start- her cheeks flashing a hot red while the air she was inhaling caught in her throat.

The Saiyan's alarmed reaction was shortly followed by her clenching her fingers at her sides in an effort to stem her racing heart, which she could now hear pounding in her ears. _"W-What the hell? Where did that come from?"_ she thought, her mind rapidly pondering over what could've brought on such images before Pan eventually clenched her jaw in frustration. _"Stupid Saiyan hormones!"_

Gohan, noticing the sudden reaction of his daughter, tilted his head in concern. "Pan-chan? Are you okay?" Seeing the girl's shoulders jump sharply and her dark eyes turn to him in a clear sign of surprise, the demi-Saiyan blinked. "Did something happen?"

Gasping inwardly when she saw the cute, inquisitive face her father was giving her, Pan gulped before shaking her head in a frenzied manner. "No, no. E-Everything's fine, dad. Just… thinking about something embarrassing that happened to me at Bra's place a couple of weeks ago. That's all." The nervous laugh she gave at the end added a small level of credence to her story.

Unfortunately, it didn't stop her mind from being dominated by images of her father leaning over and kissing her- his strong arms wrapping around her as his hands slowly roamed over her bikini-clad, tanned body to massage all of her tender spots.

Suddenly Pan started feeling very self-conscious about having her father staring at her half-naked form, which caused her arms to reflexively wrap around the areas of skin she had exposed and turn her hip away from him ever so slightly. The act also helped her to muffle the heat growing in her loins.

Hearing the girl's answer then drew a nod from Gohan, who then smiled at his daughter as she lay there on her white beach chair. "Heh. Must've been a pretty embarrassing thing," the Saiyan parent said, before nodding to his little girl. "Try not to think about it too much, otherwise it'll end up sticking with you for a very long time. Trust me, I know." He then pointed at himself and chuckled. "I've made a big fool of myself countless times in high school… and those memories have been going round in circles in my head for years."

Pan, smiling at her father's words, nodded in understanding. "I… I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, dad." The girl then felt a sigh of relief escape her lips when she finally saw her father smile kindly at her before turning around and heading back over to where his wife was sitting. Watching the man walk away, at the same time feeling her eyes trace over his broad shoulders all the way down to his ass, the part-Saiyan teenager quickly shook her head furiously in an effort to rid herself of her lewd fantasies- before promptly standing up.

"_Damn it,"_ the girl thought to herself in a frustrated manner, her body hot and throbbing in places as she gave her arms a stretch before quickly marching over to the pool. The moment her feet stopped at the edge of the large waterhole, Pan's eyes quickly narrowed on the swimming area's centre. _"I've got to calm myself down."_ Figuring the best way to do it, the girl took a deep breath, leaned formed, before performing a textbook racing dive into the water.

Hearing the loud splash drew Gohan and Videl's attention towards the pool, where the duo quickly spotted their daughter doing laps across their backyard pool. While her sudden change over to swimming caught the parents a bit off guard, the father was quick to reason that she was probably wanting to cool off after being in the sun for so long. That decided, he then marched the rest of the way over to his beloved.

Videl gave her husband an odd look as he quietly sat down across from her once again. "What was that about?"

In response, the hero of Earth beamed warmly. "Not sure. Maybe she just wanted to go for a little swim."

Shrugging it off as just a normal thing, Videl went back to enjoying her drink alongside her lover. All the while the pair were completely oblivious to the fact that their daughter had taken a dive out of an effort to quell the burning Saiyan excitement she'd received from being in such close proximity with her strong, super-hunk of a dad.

Though all three of them were feeling strangely worked up today, the trio figured that with some distraction they would be able to keep their urges under control.

What they didn't know was that the night to come was going to be much different than either of them were anticipating.

OOO

(Many hours later)

The rest of the afternoon followed like any other the Son family had shared with each other. After a quick dip in the pool and a few dozen laps, Pan hopped out and straight inside for a long, cold shower. Taking her time underneath the running water, the part-Saiyan hoped that the scrub down would help her to relieve some of the stress that she'd managed to accumulate at the pool. To a certain extent, it worked- and by the time she stepped out from the shower the girl was no longer plagued by any lustful thoughts.

With the wash helping to work out the knots from her system and dispel her fantasies, the girl then threw on a clean set of underwear, a white shirt that showed off her midriff, and a pair of jean shorts. After that she went out into her home's enormous living room and joined her family for a quiet dinner.

Having picked up more than a few tricks from Chi-Chi's arsenal, Videl managed to cook her family a superb meal of plum-flavoured rice, stir fry, pork belly, and omelettes fit for ten full grown men. The two Saiyans of the household were more than delighted to try out the woman's own rendition of the meals, with the pair consuming all of the food in front of them as befitting members of their race. Of course, not forgetting their regular manners, the father and daughter made sure to thank the mother before and after for cooking them such a fabulous feast.

Once the pair had helped wash and dry the dishes, with Videl having a much deserved rest on the couch, the family sat down to watch a movie together- something that they hadn't done for a long time as a group.

Not really managing to make it through to the end of the action-drama that they picked out, the family unanimously decided to turn in for a good night of rest. Pan excused herself early and retreated to her room, while her parents lingered behind in the living room for a little while longer before eventually heading to their room as well.

Her energy still resting at a surprising high, Pan spent the next few hours lying in her bed, playing with her phone and texting her friends. Having expended enough time in the company of their enormous group of fighters in their group getting to know each and every one of them, the young daughter of Son Gohan had been able to form a number bonds with her compatriots- the most prominent one being with Bra Briefs.

The blue-haired, half-Saiyan daughter of Vegeta and Bulma had- for many years- been one of her primary sources of counsel and companionship. While their personalities and interests certainly differed between each other, it was these little disagreements and qualities that actually made the two of them such a solid pair. Pan enjoyed hanging out with the bluenette and learning all about the latest trends from her, while Bra adored the raven haired youngster for her vibrant personality and spirit.

The trust and respect they had for one another was to the same level as the connections between several members in their immediate group, and it'd been a common sight to see the two female hybrids together at their various family outings. Heck, they were almost damn near inseparable when together.

Ever since hitting the comforts of her two-person sized bed, surrounded by the various trinkets and trophies that she'd collected over the years, Pan was currently locked in a conversation with her best friend Bra. At first their conversation had started with a couple of viral videos, the links of which the pair had shared with one another and began debating over whether it was funny or not. This then eventually led into a cheerful chat about the day's insane temperature and how the two of them were currently spending their weekend keeping cool.

Pan, dressed in nothing but a tight, black singlet and panties, smiled as she lazily typed away at her phone's screen. _'Spent the whole arvo chilling by the pool & working on my tan. It was gr8. Hadn't had a lazy day like this in a looong time.'_

A couple seconds after sending the message through her app, she immediately got a reply from her friend over in West City. _**"Same here. Got a nice shade of brown building on my front and back. U?"**_

The raven haired girl smiled at the question and quickly replied. _'Oh yeah. I was wearing my new, red string-swimsuit 2day.'_

"_**Oh? That super cute one u sent me a photo of b4?"**_

'_Yep. I'm working on building up my tan around my midriff and chest now.'_

"_**Hot,"**_ Bra's message came back, causing a small jolt of pride to fill Pan's chest. _**"So, u're finally taking my advice to cut loose then?"**_

'_lol. Sure am,' _Pan answered, imagining herself chirping back her response over the air. _'I want to look as good as u the nxt time we meet up for a beach party. Who knows? Maybe my tan will turn out looking better than urs.'_

"_**Ha! Is that a challenge I hear?"**_

Sensing the competitiveness in her friend's words, despite being hundreds of miles apart, Pan smirked. _'You bet it is.'_

"_**Then it's on, grl,"**_came Bra's response, which had the raven haired girl lying back on her bed snicker under her breath. After pausing for a few seconds to think up another clever retort, Pan suddenly heard her message bank 'pop' and saw another message from her best friend appear below her last one. _**"BTW, was ur dad outside with u 2day?"**_

"Huh?" Blinking at seeing her father's being mentioned, Pan typed back a response to her friend in West City. _'Yeah. Why?'_

She then received a quick answer seconds later. _**"Ooh. Give me deets. Was he out there in tight shorts or a super tight speedo?"**_ Bra followed this up with a cheeky 'winking' emoji. _**"Got a photo to share?"**_

Hair rising on the back of her neck, Pan furiously typed back a question. _'WTF? Why the hell do you want to know that?'_

"_**lol. Because ur dad is such a hotty, that's why. He's got a cute face and rockin' gr8 bod. Plus he's totally my type,"**_ Bra replied, in a way that sounded like she was joking, but at the same time wasn't. While the raven haired Saiyan was busy gaping at her phone's screen at her friend's response, she suddenly saw another message crop up a couple short seconds later_**. "U think so too, right?"**_

Her face heating up at the question and turning a bright shade of scarlet, Pan quickly found herself sitting up on her bed and jamming her thumbs into the keypad of her touch screen. _'Eew! Gross! Of course not! He's my dad! Why the hell would I think that about him?'_

A couple moments after sending her rather angrily typed message, Bra wasted no time in getting back to her. _**"ROFL. I'm just messing with you, grl."**_ After following up the message with an emoji that was sticking its tongue out cutely, the bluenette quickly followed up. _**"Srsly though, your dad is, like, super-hot. I watched him training with my dad during his lunch break at work 3 days ago, and he came out of the GR all topless and sweaty. Plus he was wearing tight spandex, so I saw EVERYTHING. It was awesome."**_ She caps-locked the word 'everything'.

Face flashing red when she pictured her dad emerging from the training room with his half-naked, ripped body dripping with sweat, Pan clenched her teeth before quickly typing back, _'Ahh! TMI! Can we please talk about someone else other than my dad?'_

On the other end of the food she could almost picture Bra snickering in her cheeky, Saiyan-princess manner as she replied to her. _**"Haha. Alright. But compared to Gohan, all the other boys I've seen are complete boars."**_ Upon attaching a pig emoji to her message, the bluenette then followed up with a few more lines of perplexing text. _**"Sorry for getting carried away. It's spring now, so I'm finding it really hard to keep my excitement in check."**_

Pan blinked at this message. _'Spring? What do u mean by that?'_

"_**U don't know?"**_ Bra asked, before quickly following up her message with another one. _**"Right now it's mating season for the animals. Dad told me that Saiyans also used to get pretty active around this time on our home planet, so we have to work extra hard to keep our moods under control." **_While this message had Pan recoil a little, it was the next one that had the girl scratching her head. _**"BTW, watch out for the full moon tonight."**_

The raven haired girl squinted at the screen. _'Um. OK. Thnx.'_ Whether this was a good thing or a bad thing, Pan didn't really know. All she knew was that her mum and dad had told her not to look too hard at the full moon while she'd been growing up.

After being left to ponder over this for a moment, Pan saw Bra's next message appear. _**"TBH, I think dad was just over-exaggerating. Personally, I'm going to enjoy the season while it lasts. Lol. U should 2."**_

Pan frowned before typing back, _'U're not thinking of doing anything weird, r u?'_

"_**What? No. Of course not," **_the bluenette on the other end responded, before eventually sending the girl another cheeky emoji.

Pan groaned and wrote back, _'Stop perving on my dad.'_

"_**Whatevs," **_came Bra's flippant response, which quickly told the raven haired Son daughter that her friend wasn't planning on listening. While Pan glared at her device, the bluenette's next messages came up. _**"Anyway, it's getting late and I'm beat. Talk to you 2moro."**_

'_K,' _Pan replied quickly. _'TTYL.'_

Upon seeing her friend's profile blink away from the message feed, the raven haired girl then closed her application, set her phone on her bedside table charger, and then rolled onto her side. From there, the teen then stared off to the side of her room where one of her cabinet's was standing, and allowed her thoughts to wander. All the while the teen hybrid waited for the familiar sensations of sleep to claim her.

As the minutes ticked by and Pan found that she was still wide awake, she was then slowly but surely drawn back to her conversation with Bra. Pondering over the girl's words and her interest in her father then resulted in new images and thoughts being elicited from the depths of her subconscious, in which the raven haired girl suddenly found her mind being plagued by visions of her loving parent.

Before she knew it, innocent moments quickly transformed into more salacious ones, in which Pan began picturing herself locked in a passionate embrace- not with a man who looked like her father- but with the genuine article. Imagining herself being undressed by him and pressing her taut, smaller body against his strong, muscular one, caused the girl's cheeks to heat up and her body to tighten.

Pressing her legs together and wrapping an arm around her stomach in an effort to repress the chemical reactions shooting through her body, Pan let out a low murmuring sound when her fantasy of her and her father started to develop. Through great strength and resolve, she once again tried her best to rid herself of the scenarios plaguing her head. But try as she might, thanks to the heated atmosphere, recent memories, and the mixture of strong, familiar scents wafting in the air and stimulating her senses, the girl was unable to stop herself from reacting.

"_Damn it. Why can't I stop thinking about him?"_ Pan groaned in her head, biting her bottom lip as she felt her stomach and loins tighten, with her fingers itching to begin groping certain parts of her body. The tingling sensations starting to simmer across her flesh began to drive the girl crazy, which in turn caused her to take deep, even breaths to try and quell her now racing heart. _"Stupid hormones. H-He's my dad. I… I shouldn't be thinking like that about him. It's wrong."_

Every moral and sensible fibre in her being was telling her that to have these kinds of feelings and emotions towards a member of her own family was completely out of the question. To engage in any kind of conduct even remotely sexual in nature, was entirely frowned upon and considered so taboo that it was rarely- if ever- spoken about in conversation. Every human being knew this… and so did Pan.

But she wasn't human. At least, not entirely.

She had alien blood coursing through her veins of a race that, while similar to humans in some respects, had their own customs and traditions that they'd practiced on their home world for centuries. Their society had been advanced in technology, but very bestial in nature, where the people craved strength and power above all else- particularly in their partners. Vegeta had made mention of this once before when Pan last visited his home… and that Saiyans had even coupled amongst members of their own family in order to keep their bloodlines strong and pure.

With all this in mind, in some small way the part-Saiyan adolescent felt that maybe- _just maybe_\- she could probably get away with it. To secretly harbor feelings for a member in her family that, while looked down upon in human society, would be considered normal by way of her Saiyan heritage.

The mere thought of getting entangled in a passionate encounter with her father was so shameful and so forbidden- yet felt so right at the same time- excited Pan so much that the girl was practically shivering on her bed with excitement.

"_I love dad so much. He's so strong… and kind… and a great father… but I… I can't…"_ Pan thought to herself, shutting her eyes tightly as she once again attempted to suppress the excited waves washing through her.

Just as she was about to cut off her thoughts in a last desperate attempt to stop from getting aroused, Pan's eyes suddenly widened when- through the dark and the silence saturating her room- she heard two familiar voices echo through the walls.

"G-Gohan-kun… aah! Oooh! Th-That feels… so good! _Aaah_! Yes! Right there! _Right there_!"

"_M-Mum?"_ Pan thought, immediately recognizing the pitch of her voice right away.

"Shh. Not so loud, Videl. Pan-chan might hear you," came the low voice of her father seconds later- filtering into the room over the moans and groans being emanated by the mother. The moment Pan heard both of them speaking, the teen knew immediately what was going on- the realization causing her face to flash a shade of hot scarlet.

"I… I know that. But… aaah… you're just… _so_ _good!_ Aaahn! I can't… I can't help it!"

"Kami. You're so sexy, Videl," Gohan whispered back, his groans also joining the woman's as the sounds of thumping and squeaking also mixed in with the chorus of their vocals. "Mmm. Your body is so hot."

"Ooh, Gohan-kun. Yes. K-Keep licking me. OOOooh! Eat my pussy…!"

Seeing as how their daughter had gone to bed a few hours earlier and that it was now very close to midnight, both Gohan and Videl assumed that their daughter was fast asleep. Figuring that they now had the night and the rest of the house all to themselves, the two lovers decided to seize the opportunity and begin the activity that both of them had been holding out for the last several hours. Considering that it'd also been two whole weeks since they last had any fun with each other, they were planning on making up for lost time.

What Gohan and Videl didn't know however was that their daughter was still wide awake and listening to everything that they were now doing in the next room over.

Despite having a wall between them and the door to her room shut tight, Pan was quickly made aware of just how much her senses were currently switched on as she proceeded to listen to her parents begin doing various shameful and lewd things to each other. Though the girl was unable to see them, thanks to her heightened hormone levels and state of alertness, the young hybrid was able to picture everything that was going on- as the passionate cries of her mother, the moans of her father, and the rocking of their bed slowly filtered into her room.

Hearing her mother's moans and gasps reverberate through the wall had Pan clench her fists and grit her teeth, as tears of frustration formed in the corners of her eyes. _"D-Damn it. Why do they have to do it now, of all times?"_ With her mind already being tormented by inappropriate thoughts and feelings, the last thing she needed was her parents getting it on and adding further inspiration to her lewd apparitions. Curling up on her bed even further, the daughter then attempted to cup her ears to drown out the sounds. _"Don't listen to them. Just block them out like you usually do."_

Obviously this wasn't the first time Pan had caught wind of her parents' in the middle of one of their "nightly rituals". In fact, as she'd been going through the early stages of her adolescent years, the girl had had the misfortune of managing to overhear her mother and father doing it on a number of occasions. It was a cliché as old as time, but it was one that was a regular happening in this household. Needless to say, they weren't exactly the quietest, sexually active parents in the world.

Far from it.

Based on what Pan had been able to study and hear over the years, her mother and father's definition of sex sounded more like animalistic rutting than anything else- if her mother's lustful cries and begging for more were of any indication of this fact. This being an apparently very prominent activity for them in the household had led to many sleepless nights for the demi-Saiyan heiress, many of which were accompanied by many vivid and incredibly graphic images and memories.

Tonight was no exception.

As the hour ticked by, with her parents' activity only growing louder and more intense by the minute, Pan tried her best to ignore the noises being made by them, while also doing her best to get to sleep. However, thanks to the commotion they were creating- with the resulting ruckus causing the girl's heart to race and body to heat up- the teen simply could not find it in her to overlook it.

It soon became very clear to the hybrid that it was going to be another sleepless night for her, in which she was going to find herself subjected to every torturous second of listening to her mother and father having sex.

And from the sounds of it, they definitely weren't going to be stopping anytime soon.

"Aahn! Aah-aah! Fuck! Gohan! Oh, fuck! Your cock is… so big! Oooh! It's… It's hitting my womb! Aah-aah-aah!"

"Ooh… Videl. Your pussy… it's so tight. Uuhh! Ahh! It's clenching around me!"

"Oh, Kami! Yes! Aah! _More_! Fuck me more! Oooh! Deeper! Deeper! Aaah-aahh! Fuck!"

Hearing the pounding against the wall and their passion-filled cries intensify caused Pan to clam up even further- her face so hot and red at this point that there was a very good chance she was glowing in the dark. Unable to suppress the racket of her parents in the other room flooding her space, the raven haired youngster eventually resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight.

The girl cursed under her breath when a particularly loud cry from her mother caused her to grip her pillow angrily. _"Do they have to be so loud?!"_ Practically able to hear their bed creaking from their hard fucking, Pan furrowed her brow as she glared across to the other side of her room when the thumping's tempo increased. However, after several seconds of staring, another bout of cries from her mum caused the adolescent to glance over her shoulder in the direction of their bedroom. When her eyes fell upon the wall, the girl's expression suddenly changed from frustrated to one of troubled curiosity. _"Mum must… really be enjoying herself."_

There was no way she was making those noises as an act. From the vibrations she could feel through her bed's springs, she could tell that her hunk of a Saiyan father was giving her mother the ride of a lifetime. Their passion was quite literally rocking the entire house off of its foundations… and this was only their first round. At least that's what the teenager assumed.

As Pan continued to listen to her mother's gasps and cries of pleasure, the girl felt her body start to tingle in places, which caused the girl to squirm in discomfort. When her clamouring didn't stop her body from flaring up, the raven haired teen tentatively ran a hand down her taut stomach, over her tight singlet and panties, before eventually reaching the apex between her legs. _"Kami. Those sounds… the noises she's making…" _Inhaling sharply in a gasp, Pan started rubbing her pussy through the fabric of her underwear in time with the creaking of the bed next door. Her natural reaction quickly overtaking her senses, the teenage girl's head became flooded with even more graphic images of her father once again- tangled in a fit of passion with his lover.

"Uhh-uh-uh! Oh, fuck! Gohan! You're- ah-aah- fucking me… so hard! Fuck! Yes, baby! Aah! More! More!"

"_Kami… this is so hot…"_ Pan gasped, her breathing quickening as her fingers began massaging her pussy even harder. With her loins beginning to burn even harder, the girl became desperate to feel more. So, rolling onto her back and slipping her hand beneath the waistband of her underwear, the girl started fingering her folds even more vigorously, at the same time her other hand curled around her chest and began pawing at her breast in need._ "Aaah. Dad is fucking mum… so hard… aah. Fuck. W-What position… are they doing it in?"_

As the teen played with herself, she quickly pictured how her hot father was taking her mother. She imagined he had her on her back, her body pressing into the mattress with her legs hooked over his shoulders- his tight, muscular body curled over hers in a fit of dominance. With the woman completely at his mercy, Pan imagined the Saiyan driving his long, thick cock into her tight channel from above, pounding her into the bed and smashing her insides over and over, sending her to the heights of ecstasy and back again. The picture was both hot and completely shameful at the same time.

And yet despite that, Pan felt herself getting more and more turned on by the second. This was indicated by how the girl's hot, tight young body was splayed out on the bed in the most erotic position of self-pleasure imaginable- her thighs crossing, her toes curling, and her fingers- tented against her damp panties- vigorously pumping the folds of her snatch. All the while the girl's other hand groped her left breast- squeezing and rolling the full, firm mound in her hand in time with her lower hand's movements.

The combination of pleasure from both limbs attacking her most sensitive areas sent waves of pleasure splashing through her body, causing a series of breathy moans and gasps to leave the girl's lips as she began working herself to an orgasm.

"Aah… d-daddy. I-I can't take it… anymore," Pan moaned, her eyes becoming half-lidded as she lifted her hips and pushed her fingers even further into her pussy. "Oooh… I want… I want to feel you in me."

Unable to suppress her feelings any longer as the strong scent of sex filled her nostrils, the teen allowed her fantasies to take hold. With the sounds of her parents fucking continuing to fill her room, Pan began picturing her father in her head doing _her_ instead of her mother. She imagined his naked, godly, muscular form hanging over her, his dark eyes boring into hers and his arms propped on either side of her head as his long, thick cock pushed into her tight channel from below- reaching all the way to her core and back. The girl moaned in utter delight as she pictured her father holding her against his broad chest and rock hard abs as she bounced wantonly on his lap, both making out passionately with one another for a good long while, before the duo changed positions once again, and Pan began riding her father's thick manhood into bliss.

"Kami! Gohan! F-Fuck! So good! Ahh! Aah!" Videl's muffled cries echoed through the wall, which helped to drown out Pan's own noises, "I… I can't… anymore! Aah! Y-You're gonna- aaah-… make me cum again!"

Her hips bucked as Pan's delicate fingers moved in and out of her wet channel- the outline of her knuckles in her panties pumping at a frantic pace over her sex. As a loud, sensuous moan left the teen's lips, the girl felt her insides begin to clench, causing her legs to spread even further and push her hips completely off of the bed. As her covered hand's movements doubled in their efforts to bring her to a climax, the girl's other hand gripped her breast even harder- her thumb and forefinger pinching the nipple poking through the taut fabric of her shirt.

"Dad…" Pan gasped again, her thumb rubbing her clit as she roughly slipped one more finger into her desire coated entrance. "Oh, Kami… daddy! You're so big! Oooh, fuck! Daddy! Daddy! I-I'm gonna cum! Oh, daddy! I'm gonna cum!"

"V-Videl…" Gohan's groan came through the wall, barely audible over the low pounding and passionate cries of his wife. "Uhh! I-I can't hold on, baby! I… I'm gonna cum!"

"Aah! Yes! Aah! Ah! C-Cum! Cum inside me! Ahh! Aah! Please! G-Give me your cum!"

Hearing this prompted Pan to look across at the wall, her breathing getting faster as her fingers pumped her pussy even harder, causing even more lewd sounds from her nether regions to fill the room. With pleasure shooting up her body like electricity through water, the moaning girl felt herself getting closer and closer to her release- and she could tell it was going to be a big one.

"Yes! Aaah-aah! Daddy! Oooh! C-Cum inside me, Daddy! I… I want you to… cum inside me!" Pan groaned, imagining her father drilling her from above and his pace quickening as he rapidly approached his own orgasm. Doing so had the raven haired girl speed up her hand, with her hips bucking against her hand as the tightness in her core finally built to the point of exploding. "Oh, daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Cum! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMIIIIIIIIING! AAAAAAAH!" The girl cried out, her hips bucking one last time as her pussy clenched around her fingers as she came.

Her pent up fluids released into her hand as the girl's head arched back, her eyes clenching shut as she rode out her orgasm all the way through to its end. Hot pleasure shot through every nerve ending of her body as her mind blanked out for a moment- a blinding white light overwhelming her senses.

As soon as the burning flames of her orgasm ran their course, the girl's arching body dropped back down to the mattress. A dull numbness then swept over Pan's pleasure stricken form, her full chest heaving up and down as she took deep gulps of air. With every second, her vision cleared, and the once hot sweat dripping down her burning flesh started to cool her down.

After lying there panting for a full minute and feeling the numbness slowly fade, the young Saiyan girl suddenly felt the creeping, tingling sensation return to her. Feeling her stomach tighten, her heart beat quick, and her pussy quiver, the adolescent gave a low groan and pushed her legs together. Curling up again as she ran a hand down her tight stomach, the still wide-awake Pan bit her bottom lip nervously.

"_E-Even after that… my body isn't calming down…" _the teen thought, feeling her hand stop at her pelvis while her other hand gripped her breast through her damp singlet. _"W-Why? Is it… is it because of the season?"_

Her question went on unanswered. Instead, all she heard was the continued sounds of her parents in the other room going for another round with one another- their cries and moans accentuated by the dull thudding of the headboard against the wall. It had been less than two minutes after their own respective climaxes, and before Pan had even had the chance to catch her own breath they were back at it like rabbits- filling the house and silence with the sounds of their love-making. This caused their horny teenage daughter to roll over onto her side and clench her teeth irritably, as the insatiable lust she was feeling and the excitement that came with it was still going stronger than ever.

Still being somewhat overwhelmed from her mind-blowing orgasm moments before, yet feeling her temperature rising with the second, the girl turned to the window above her bed and muttered. _"_M-Maybe some fresh air will help." She needed to try and cool herself off before she started losing it again. If this continued to persist, the Saiyan knew she was going to do something she was eventually going to regret.

However, the moment the teen looked towards her window, the hybrid's eyes widened when she found herself staring up into the starry sky, and saw the full moon staring back down at her. In that instant, Pan suddenly felt her mind and spirit become captivated by the sight of the celestial body floating high up in the sky- its usual golden shine replaced by a light blue glow emanating from its entire surface.

At first caught by surprise at seeing the bright object glaring back down at her in all its glory, as the young girl gazed up at the moon, she unexpectedly felt the tell-tale zap of an electric shock shoot through her body, her black eyes glazing over momentarily as almost everything around her went completely blank.

Seconds later- as her consciousness and body reawakened- Pan felt the warmth that'd been surrounding her intensify tenfold. This was accompanied by a sudden surge of emotions and an animalistic, primal hunger, which overtook her senses and caused a low moan to leave her lips. The moment she was hit by this new wave of sensations and cravings, the girl then found her consciousness being dominated by even more erotic and graphic thoughts, which flooded her mind and in turn helped to fuel the burning fire in the girl's stomach and loins.

Gasping silently, Pan's now reddening face became occupied by a wide, wonton smile, and the once innocent glimmer that'd once filled her dark eyes had now become replaced by a glaze of hot yellow, which quickly mirrored the ravenous need and lust that'd overtaken her.

"Dad…" the girl whispered, moaning breathily as her southernmost hand proceeded to massage her loins once more, while her other hand groped at her chest, before slowly being brought up to her full lips. In a fit of luscious want and desire, Pan tentatively bit on the edge of her finger in an impious manner, before following up in a sultry voice, "I… I want you so badly, daddy…"

OOO

(A few hours later)

For Gohan and Videl, the sheer bliss and joy the couple were finally able to achieve following two full weeks of a dry spell, culminated in perhaps the most amazing night the pair remembered having in a while.

After seeing Pan off to bed, the two of them waited for the next hour after that finishing off the rest of the movie till they were certain she'd gone to sleep. Of course, the pair were less interested in completing the film that they were interested in each other, as throughout the rest of the epic's runtime the husband and wife couldn't keep their hands off of one another. The evening that they spent in the living room after their daughter's departure consisted entirely of playful petting and endless foreplay, in which the two lovers mixed it up between making out ferociously, nibbling at each other's ears and necks, and exploring each other's clothed bodies with their hands. Gohan became so eager in his affections that he wound up giving his wife a full body massage right there on the sofa without any prep time due to his thoroughness, while Videl ended up in his lap, grinding wantonly and chewing on his neck- begging for more.

When a certain amount of time came and went, with the pair paying little mind to what hour of the night it was, they eventually went straight up to their room to continue their night's planned activities. The march up to their second story chamber was a complete shambles, as the horny pair literally couldn't stop jumping on each other and attacking their partner in a fit of passion. Upon finally making it to the door, Gohan and Videl practically left a trail of clothes all the way to the bed, where the duo wasted no time in going down on each other.

Half a month's worth of stress and pent-up excitement was consistently expelled over the course of the hours to follow. After pleasuring one another orally- with Videl giving Gohan satisfying head and the Saiyan eating his wife out till she climaxed twice- the two then began rocking the bed in seemingly endless bouts of ravenous lust and desire. The pair practically became lost in each other as they rode from one mind-blowing climax to the next, their bodies burning with want and yearning for each other, which helped to fuel their respective passions.

Not for the first time in the years since they became a couple Videl was left in awe at how amazing a lover her husband was. He satisfied her in ways that no other man would've been able, with the resulting pleasure and ministrations leaving her both fulfilled and breathless at the same time. He really knew what to do to get her engine fired up, as well as elicit the most vocal of reactions from her. In some instances the woman's back had had been bent so much due to the intensity of some of her orgasms.

Gohan too was also left marvelling at how sexy and voracious his wife was. The woman was as insatiable and luscious as a minx- always bouncing back after every climax. Though she managed to come more times than he did due to his own appetite and desire to please his woman, the Saiyan was also sent into fits of bliss by Videl's own skill. The way she used her mouth and hips was a true pleasure to enjoy, and the man loved every second of her tightness.

Eventually, after many hours of coupling, climaxing, and pleasuring one another to the point of stupid, the pair's lust eventually calmed down. After going for so many rounds and being sent to heaven and back repeatedly without rest, Videl wound up crashing on the bed right next to her husband. As they did every other night they spent together following such a heated exchange, the wife wound up cuddling up with the love of her life- basking in the afterglow of her post-coital bliss while her beloved wrapped his strong arms around her. From there, the duo basked in the warmth and presence of their partner, running their hands over each other's sweaty forms, while the cool breeze of the night from the open window drifted in and caressed the two lovers.

After a short while, the pair fell asleep next to each other- Videl curling up under the covers of her bed with a big smile on her face and Gohan following shortly afterwards. Soon the room became filled with the steady breathing of the two soulmates, who had managed to quell the fires of passion between them.

However, peace was not to last for one of the partners, who would quickly discover he had one last partner to satisfy.

Gohan was eventually roused from his slumber by the strangest and most pleasant feeling he could remember being awakened to. Blinking away the haze and being greeted by the dim light of his dark room, the demi-Saiyan felt a warm, moist feeling wrapping tightly around his manhood, which was slowly worked to full hardness.

Overwhelmed by the incredible heat around his crotch, which sent waves of pleasure shooting through his body that caused his toes and fingers to curl, the young man then gave a low moan as he looked down the length of his bed, and quickly spotted a mass hiding underneath the covers where his waist was.

Quickly deducing that it was another person straddling his legs, Gohan's mind quickly processed who it could be. Connecting the pleasure he was feeling to the only other individual in the room besides him, the young Saiyan exhaled sharply when he felt the concealed person grip his dick even harder, before beginning to massage it with even more vigour. The feeling astonished, pleased, and surprised the Saiyan all at once.

"Uuuh… V-Videl? Baby? Is that you?" the husband asked, as he thought his wife had been knocked out by their last bout of love-making. "Do you… want to go again?"

He received no answer. Instead, when Gohan looked across to his right, he received one hell of a wake-up call when he saw the all too familiar form of his wife lying on the mattress directly beside him- her back turned and the sheets of the bed wrapped over her. Despite not being able to see her face, there was no way the father could mistake her short, raven hair and delicate curves to belong to anyone else but his partner. So what or _who_ was currently in the bed with them?

Eyes widening, Gohan quickly reached down and pulled the covers off of him. The sight that greeted him underneath the white sheets almost gave the poor half-Saiyan a heart attack, when he instantly saw the person huddled around his crotch and sucking him off was none other than his beloved daughter, Pan- who had somehow managed to sneak into the room and into the bed without waking them.

From the way her head was currently bobbing up and down on his lap at a furious pace with her mouth wrapped tightly around his girth- as well as the incredibly lewd sounds of sucking and moaning leaving her lips- it was clear the girl was very preoccupied with her activity.

Realization hitting him like a truck slamming into his face, the alarmed Gohan sat up on his elbows when he recognized the girl lying between his thighs. "P-Pan-chan?! W-What… What are you doing?! Stop!" the father shouted quietly, reaching down and grabbing the girl by the head. The moment he pulled her face up towards him, the Saiyan was completely taken aback by the sight of Pan's expression twisted into one of shameless hunger and lust- her cheeks sunken as she greedily inhaled his massive girth. "Pan? Sweetheart?"

Taking one big suck of the enormous cock filling her throat and pulling off of it with a satisfying pop, the young, incredibly aroused female Saiyan gave a low moan as her hand gripped the base of her father's dick and started stroking him with slow, firm thrusts. "Papa… your cock tastes so good. I want more."

Hearing this, Gohan couldn't help but freak out. "S-Stop kidding around. Seriously. This isn't funny." He then winced when he felt his little girl speed up her strokes while the other hand moved up to rub the large, sensitive head. It didn't hurt, but the pleasure he felt shooting up his body as a result had him clench his sheets in shock. "Stop, sweetie. Please. You shouldn't be doing this. It's… It's wrong-"

"Yeah. But it feels really good, doesn't it?" Pan asked, continuing to jerk off her dad as he lay there, completely at her mercy. With one hand holding down his leg as her other gripped his cock, the girl leaned forward- her breath hitting his shaft and sending a pleasurable chill running up his back. "I can tell. Mum does this to you all the time in bed and I can hear how much you love it. I want to make you feel good too, papa."

"N-No, Pan-chan. Please, sto-aaah!" Gohan was effectively cut off from his protest when Pan suddenly opened her mouth and swallowed his entire cock- pushing herself almost all the way to the hilt. When the demi-Saiyan felt the head of his cock reach down his daughter's hot, tight throat, virtually all sense of panic was suddenly swept away, and replaced by waves of unbelievable pleasure. "Uuuh… P-Pan. No. Ahhh. W-We can't do this."

Hearing her father's strained groans reach fill her ears turned Pan on even more, prompting the girl to look up at him through her twisted, provocative expression, before continuing to suck the man off for all he was worth. The scent of her parent's sex filling her nostrils and the feel of his manhood pushing against the back of her throat sent shivers of pleasure shooting through the girl, causing the hybrid to double her efforts as she began chugging his cock and a ferocious pace.

Her sweet moans and the suckling sounds of her mouth gobbling up his entire length almost drowned out the groans and hisses that Gohan gave, as he did his best to fight back against the electric bolts of pleasure shooting through him.

His head thrown back as another groan left his lips, the demi-Saiyan father clenched his teeth before looking down at his daughter with a half-lidded gaze. "P-Pan-chan. You have to stop. Aah. Please. Y-You're not thinking straight right now." His rational mind taking momentary control, Gohan reached forward and grabbed his daughter's head again, and he tried to push her off. But try as he might, the girl fought back- proving that she had the strength of a true Saiyan as she shook him off before going down on him all the way. Feeling his little girl swallow his entire cock had Gohan's arm give way and the man fall back, before a loud moan escaped his throat. "Oooh… Pan-chan… no…"

Smiling through a mouthful of her father's cock, Pan pulled back up his length till only the head was in her mouth. Sucking and tonguing the swollen crown- feeling his essence trickle in- the girl then resumed her blow job, her head bobbing up and down at a faster pace as she continued to massage his base. All the while the girl's moans mingled with his as she felt the man's hips buck into her tight orifice.

"_Daddy's cock tastes __**sooo**__ good. I… I can't get enough of it," _Pan thought, moaning loudly as her tongue lathered over the head when she pulled it out of her mouth. Watching and feeling her dad respond to her ministrations, the teen felt a boost of confidence hit her, before eventually popping the head back into her lips and beginning to slurp it up even harder than before. _"Mmm. His smell… his taste… his size… it's turning me on so much!"_ Her body squirmed a bit in pleasure, clearly reacting to the sensations she was drawing from her lewd actions.

Having to stop himself from shouting, the pleasure-stricken Gohan glanced down to see his daughter engulf his cock with long, sensuous movements, while at the same time looking up at him through glazed, half-lidded eyes. _"It's no good… she's not listening to me,"_ the father thought, gasping when he watched as the girl went down low on his shaft, before pulling off of it ever so slowly- dragging her lips over his veiny length. _"Th-This isn't good. Not only is she ignoring me… she's… making all those filthy faces... while sucking on my dick."_ His daughter. His own daughter was doing this. The one he helped raise since day one- and who he loved and cherished more than anything in the world.

She'd been so pure and innocent growing up. But now the girl was no longer the sweet, heart-warming angel the demi-Saiyan had brought up in their small, country home. The girl had transformed into a completely different person- a lustful, hungry, alluring female who had no shame or care in the world about what she was doing. It was like a sex-starved, horny animal had taken over his daughter's mind, controlling her actions and making her do something that the real Pan wouldn't think of doing in a million years.

What could've happened to his daughter to invoke such a shocking transformation?

With Pan sucking him off furiously and refusing to stop, all Gohan could do was lie there and clench at his bed sheets, while his hips bucked into his girl's tight mouth. Groaning even louder, the demi-Saiyan father then glanced down to see Pan push back several strands of loose hair, prop her hands on either side of the base of his cock, before beginning to bob her head on him even faster.

Somehow she could sense her father was at her limit and, in an effort to help him finish, the girl was now tripling her efforts to help him climax. Unable to summon the strength to move or fight her off, all Gohan could do was hang on for as long as he could before the inevitable.

With her father's dick moving in and out of her mouth, Pan mumbled lustfully around him while shooting the man seductive looks. "Mm. Papa. Your dick… is so hard and burly…" Barely able to mumble through her dad's girth, the desire hungry girl then relaxed and took in even more of the Saiyan's throbbing cock. "More. Give me more of your thick cock."

"Uwaah. P-Please stop, Pan-chan!" Gohan gasped, clenching his teeth as he felt a pressure building in his loins while his cock became engulfed by the tightness of his daughter's throat. At this point he was desperate, trying to move or even pivot out of the way to get out from under his daughter's weight. But thanks to her pressing down on his hips, he couldn't budge. "I-If you keep… doing that… I… I… I won't be able to hold on…"

Removing her mouth quickly when she heard this, Pan looked up at her panting father to see him staring desperately down at her. "You're going to cum?" Through the heat of the moment, a bestial grin formed across the girl's lips, before she quickly seized her father's cock and engulfed it completely_. "Yes. Cum inside my mouth, daddy. Let me swallow it. Every last drop,"_ she exclaimed, feeling her dad's cock push down her throat repeatedly as she sped up her head movements. Doing so allowed her to feel every inch of his throbbing pole rubbing against the inner walls of her mouth and throat, signalling his inevitable end. _"Aah… he's swelling up. He's almost there."_

After doing everything he mentally could to stop himself from coming, the exhausted Gohan was unable to contain himself any longer. His rapid breathing and trembling muscles were all the indication needed that he'd reached his limit. "K-Kami… Pan-chan. Okay. Th-That's enough. Ahh. Move back, before I-uwaahh!" With one final, quaking moan, the father's entire body stiffened as he released.

Pan was more or less surprised when her father's cock suddenly thrust deep into her mouth before unleashing a torrent of hot, sticky seed down her throat. The amount of cum that erupted from his manhood flooded the girl's mouth in an instant, her cheeks inflating as the bulk of his load rushed down her neck, while the excess fluids splattered out of her lips and nose. The sheer quantity and suddenness of his climax caused the teen to moan in utter delight, her lewd eyes rolling back as she gulped down everything she could- his cock twitching and spurting at least five times.

The sound of Pan loudly slurping up her father's essence as she moved up his cock filled the room, indicating the girl was in utter bliss. _"There's so much cum… flowing down my throat. It tastes so good!"_ the teen thought, moaning through a mouth full of fluid as her tongue lathered over the dick in her mouth, which had finally calmed down. _"It's incredible. Daddy is amazing."_

Gohan, collapsing onto his pillow, gasped out exhaustedly as he felt Pan slurp up the remains of his release. His chest heaving with each breath, the father tiredly looked across at where his wife was lying, and found to his relief that she was still fast asleep- her back turned to them and the blanket still wrapped comfortably around her. This was a big break for the half-Saiyan warrior, since he knew that this would be the perfect chance to get Pan out of the room without Videl noticing- with the regrets of what'd just happened falling solely on his head. As soon as he caught his breath, he would make his move.

When he peered down the length of his body to see what was going on, his eyes fell upon his hips just in time to see his cock flop out of his daughter's mouth, before the girl sat up and licked the remaining semen that'd dribbled down her chin in a sinful manner.

"Mmm… papa… you came so much," Pan said in a sultry voice, sticking her tongue out and showing her parent the cream she still had in her mouth. She then closed her lips and swallowed it, exhaling blissfully at the taste that filled her senses. "It's so thick… and gooey… like jelly." The look she had on her face was one of filthy lust- one even more erotic than the expression she had on while she'd been sucking off her father.

Gasping at the hot, sinful voice of his daughter, Gohan shook his head. "Th-That's enough, Pan. We have… to stop this now… before we go too far." He then propped himself up on his elbows as he slowly and shakily rose from the mattress. "Come on. You can sneak out of here… while your mum's still asleep."

In response, the still incredibly turned on girl gave a playful giggle, before quickly crawling forward. When she closed in- revealing she was still wearing her tight, black singlet and underwear- Pan shoved her dad back down onto the bed, straddled his lap, and sat on his hips; at the same time pressing her wet, panty covered pussy on top of his still hard cock.

Upon seeing the startled look appear on her father's face, the hungry young female Saiyan gazed wantonly down at him, her eyes tinted gold and a naughty grin on her face. "Don't be silly, papa. We're just getting to the best part."

Gohan gulped when he saw his little girl gazing down at him with that amorous look on her face. "W-What are you… saying sweetheart?"

Heart pounding, Pan playfully ground her pussy against her father's cock, causing a low groan to escape his lips. "I'm saying I want you to put your dick in my pussy, papa." Her words and actions putting her parent in a state of shock, through her throbbing heart and loins, the aroused female Saiyan was barely able to contain her anticipation. _"I wanna feel it. I wanna feel dad's thick, virile semen inside of me."_ Moaning as she rubbed her crotch against her father's eagerly, the girl then spoke to her father in a low, breathy voice. "Mmm. Daddy. I'm so horny right now. Can you feel how warm and wet I am?"

"P-Pan-chan… please…" Gohan gasped, finding all his strength being sapped from his as his teenage girl worked him with long, deep strokes of her hip. "We… can't do this. Please… stop."

"Mm. But do you really want me to?" Pan asked, her hips moving back and forth, before suddenly starting to gyrate in slow, excruciating circles. "Ooh. Daddy… I love you so much. Please… love me… just like you do mum. Put your big, long, hard thing inside of me… and make me feel good."

"Pan-chan," Gohan gasped, barely able to look at his little angel as he felt his daughter rub against him._ "W-Why… Why is she like this? How did she get like this? I… don't understand…"_

Her lust growing, Pan eventually reached the limits of her patience, as well as her restraint. Crossing her arms over and gripping the bottom of her shirt, the girl pulled it up and over her head- her full, round breasts bouncing free. Upon tossing aside her top, the teenage girl teasingly grabbed her round globes and jiggled them playfully in front of her stunned father. "Do you like my big boobs, daddy?" the girl asked, moving her arms down and pushing them together, causing her breasts to squish and swell in a tantalizing manner. "They're round and firm, just like mum's. Aren't they pretty?"

Gohan was at a loss for words, to the point he was unable to describe or comprehend what Pan was asking of him. In fact the demi-Saiyan father was in such a flabbergasted state and so enraptured by the sight of his gorgeous, naked daughter that he wasn't able to respond when the girl- lifting herself off of his hips so that his erection stood straight up- pushed aside her panties, and slowly pressed the entrance of her pussy against the tip of his cock.

"I'm not letting you get away, papa," Pan said, her voice filled with longing and want as she playfully rubbed her swollen lips against her dad's penis. "I want you to be my first man. _Only you._ No one else. Please… use your big, strong, Saiyan cock to take away your little girl's virginity." Reaching down and parting her folds, the girl groaned sweetly as she slowly descended onto her father's rod- his head stretching her as she moved down at an agonizing pace. "Uwaaa… it's coming. Your thick rod is slowly going inside me." After feeling her father's dick slowly push into her to about half way, Pan took a deep breath before dropping straight down, a bolt of pain briefly shooting through her followed by a tingling numbness. The girl's head was thrown back in a quiet cry as she felt her inner walls get filled right to her stomach. "Aaah… _it's in_. Papa's cock is finally inside me!"

"Pan. Oh, Kami…" Gohan groaned, his own head rolling back when he felt the warmth of his daughter's insides swallow him whole and clamp down around him like a vice. The sensation was so sudden and so overwhelming that the young Saiyan was practically robbed of his breath. "No. Y-You can't… we can't do this."

As the numbness quickly dissipated and became replaced by a feeling of complete and utter fullness, Pan- her naked body straddling her father's and her back arched in a fit of passion- then slowly leaned forward. Her hands sliding up her dad's rock hard abs and feeling them jump beneath her touch, the horny girl then gave a naughty moan as she started to bounce on top of her father. The act of doing so allowed her to feel his dick push deeper and deeper inside of her on every descent, the sounds of her button slapping against his hips filling the room with the erotic verse of their forbidden tryst.

"Aaahnn… this is… amazing," Pan gasped out, her mouth agape in a lewd smile as she proceeded to ride her father's cock, the bed creaking as she wantonly slammed her full buttocks down on her parent's lap. "Aah… your dick… aahh… feels amazing, daddy." Feeling his girth stretching her and reaching all the way into her belly, the girl moaned under her breath as she rocked her hips up and down, and back and forth. Feeling her dad's enormous size jabbing against the wall of her cervix had the part-Saiyan's eyes roll back and lips purse together in a breathy groan. _"His cock… is so hard and long. It's reaching… all the way inside me!"_ Gasping in delight, the girl grinned down at her father before looking down at their hips. She shook her hips playfully as she watched her dad's dick slide in and out of her. "Ah-ha. Look, daddy. We're connected down there. Oooh… it's so good… my hips won't stop moving."

"Aah… Pan-chan… you're… moving too much…" Gohan groaned, his fingers gripping the bed tightly as he felt his daughter bounce up and down on his cock- rubbing and stimulating all of his sensitive areas, and causing his loins to tense up even more. Doing his best to keep his voice as low as possible so that he didn't wake Videl, the demi-Saiyan looked up at his daughter, where he became entranced by the sight of her hot body and luscious breasts bouncing before his very eyes. It was perhaps the most erotic, beautiful, and taboo thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. _"Th-This is bad. I can feel Pan's insides… gripping me like a vice... and pulling me in."_ It was like she didn't want to let go and was doing everything she could to keep him in._ "Kami… I know this is wrong, but… it just feels… so damn good."_

The sensations that ran through his core and up his body were so intoxicating, so debauched, and so addictive that they went beyond normal comprehension and description. They were so overwhelming in fact that Gohan found himself being completely sucked into and enveloped by the tides of delight, which flooded his senses and drowned out all rational thought.

Though his good side- _his human side_\- told him that what he was now doing with his daughter was wrong in every way imaginable, his darker Saiyan side craved and hungered for more… spurring on his want and commanding him to keep going. It was almost like he was being taken back to his endless rounds with Videl, where the pair's love and desire for each other had sent them into a spiralling whirlwind of passion, making them forget all about everything else around them.

"_Pan-chan's body and ass are so light… but her insides feel hot and tight…"_ Gohan thought, unable to believe how awesome it was to be surrounded by his daughter's moist walls clenching around him._ "It's incredible. Not even Videl's pussy… is as tight as this…"_ At least, not for a long time. Not since high school when they first started having sex. His daughter was a completely new sensation- completely untouched and unspoiled- which presented a whole new wave of possibilities._ "This… feels way too good."_

Despite the pleasure coursing through him, lighting every nerve ending and cell in his body, Gohan's goodness still lingered. As he lay there, trapped beneath his daughter as she bounced on his lap in a wanton display of shameless energy, he considered throwing his girl off and stopping her from continuing, and besmirching their honour. Pushing back against every immoral facet gripping him, the Saiyan started mustering the strength and resolve he needed to follow through with his plan.

That was until he glanced out the window.

The man's racing heart suddenly stilled when, as his head rolled back in an effort to tear away from the erotic sight of his teenage girl grinding against his dick, Gohan found his gaze entrapped by the sight of the full moon. The blue glow enveloping the celestial body floating high above him reflected in the hybrid Saiyan's eyes as they widened at the presence of the object. Its closeness to the planet, as well as its ocean tint, would've made anyone do a double take as the halfblooded adult stared deeply into its mesmerizing haze.

"_Oh no…"_

In that moment, a feeling akin to an electrical surge unexpectedly rushed through his brain, with a similar sensation bolting straight through his body. All of a sudden, as his vision momentarily blanked out before blinking back into consciousness, Gohan felt his heartbeat quicken, a throaty growl leave his lips, and a renewed surge of energy return to his body.

With it, a primal and uncontrollable hunger overcame the young man, his teeth clenching as the fire inside his chest spread to his loins- causing his nostrils to flare and his once black eyes to develop a golden tint. Reacting to the blue moon above him, the Saiyan father took several deep, ragged breaths, before his attention quickly shot towards the girl riding his crotch.

Seeing the hot young female rocking and bouncing on his cock, hearing her moans, feeling the burning heat of her passage engulfing his loins, and inhaling the pungent scent of sex wafting from the aroused girl, all doubt, sense, and fear was instantly expelled from Gohan's mind. This was quickly replaced by an irresistible, overpowering bestial longing and thirst for the girl's body, which caused the man to lick his lips as his expression twisted from its once fearful and anxious one, to a face oozing with animalistic lust.

As Pan was enjoying the feel of her father's rod inside her- enthusiastically grinding against his lap like a slut- the raven haired beauty was suddenly caught off guard by her father sitting up, seizing her shoulders, and rolling them over. In the blink of an eye the teenager found herself on her back and staring up at the smirking face of her dad, who had removed himself from her and was now leaning over her like a hungry predator- much like she had minutes earlier.

"Damn it, Pan-chan," Gohan said, his voice low and husky, causing the young girl beneath him to balk at his sudden change in tone. "You're not making this fair on me at all. Doing whatever you want… barely listening to a word I say…" Upon removing his hands from the girl's wrists, the father suddenly hooked his arms under her legs, hoisted them over his shoulders, and positioned himself over the girl- lifting her pert buttocks off of the mattress at the same time. Now finding himself in the position of dominance, the demi-Saiyan leered. "I think it's time I taught my disobedient daughter a lesson."

Pan, realizing that the Saiyan-side in her father had been fully awakened by the light of the moon just as hers had, then cracked a wide grin before giving her beloved, sexy parent a seductive smile. "Are you… going to punish me, daddy?" she asked in a quiet, playful voice.

Chuckling, the man then used his angle to his advantage and began rubbing the underside of his foot long, monster of a cock against his daughter's folds. Feeling the leathery shaft scrape against her clit had Pan squirming in anticipation. "Maybe. But first… you have to tell me what it is you want," Gohan said, grinning down at his aroused daughter and watching her writhe beneath him- desperate to feel him in her again. "Well?"

Growling back at her father in a very Saiyan-like way, the girl tried to wrest herself from under her father, but he proved much stronger than her. After a moment of fighting, Pan grinned back at her parent competitively. "I… I want your cock, papa."

"Hmm. That's not how a Saiyan should be begging," Gohan whispered with a grin, pulling his hips away from hers and causing Pan to groan from the loss of contact. "Tell me exactly _what_ you want… and _where_ you want it."

Breathing heavily and feeling her heart racing from the thrill of being dominated by her dad while her mother was asleep next to them, Pan grinned broadly. "I want… your thick, raw, Super Saiyan cock… inside my tight, wet pussy," the girl groaned, at the same time licking her lips when she felt her father position his dick at her entrance and press against her. "Please… fuck my pussy, daddy."

Almost as soon as Gohan heard this, he allowed his grin to widen before gripping his daughter's ankles, and pushing her legs forward till they were positioned on either side of her head. "As you wish, sweetheart." Then, with one decisive thrust, the father thrust his cock all the way inside her pussy to the back.

"Uuoooohhhhh!" Pan moaned out, having to suppress her cry of ecstasy as she didn't want to wake her mother. This task was made next to impossible due to how good it felt to have her father spear her all the way to her womb, which caused the girl's head and eyes to roll back and her body to seize up as bolts of pleasure shot through her. However, thanks to her father holding her legs down at such an intense angle, it made moving for the hybrid girl impossible, forcing her to lie there and take it all. The moment she felt her father bury himself all the way to the hilt, the girl babbled joyfully, "Aaah… daddy's cock… is in me again! It's reaching… all the way… to my womb!"

"Mmm… Pan-chan… you're so tight…" Gohan groaned, unable to restrain himself any longer as he drew back his hips, and began thrusting down into his daughter's snatch at a fierce pace. The bed beneath them creaked as the Saiyan's hips slapped against the raven haired girl's full, luscious rump, drawing moans and muffled cries of pleasure from the teenage girl as she was slowly but surely pushed into the surface of the mattress.

The firmness and heat of her inner walls, as well as the way they seemed to suck him in every time he pushed down into her, was the most addictive and exhilarating feeling Gohan could ever remember experiencing during sex.

For Pan as well, the girl was in a state of absolute bliss. With her eyes rolled back and her face twisted into a shameless look of lust and pleasure, the girl revelled in the waves of ecstasy flooding through her as her dad slammed his hips into her over and over. The power behind each of his thrusts were mind blowing- enough to shake her body and the bed- and the depths he reached with his cock went beyond anything the girl had ever felt with her own fingers. It was like he was reaching all the way into her stomach, hitting the sweetest spot just underneath her core, before dragging out all her senses when he withdrew. He would then push them all the way back in and repeat the process, sending Pan hurtling into a sea of delirium.

As Pan felt her father drive his cock into her from above, with her ankles being held firmly on either side of her head and locking her in place, the girl was completely beside herself. Due to how hard she was being drilled, it was a miracle she had any conscious thoughts. _"Yes! Aaah! Yes! Dad is fucking me so hard! He's driving into me like a wild animal… slamming his cock all the way to my back! It's incredible!" _Her breathing coming out in low moans and hot gasps, Pan gazed up at her parent as he upped his pace, his hot, muscular body moving as he ploughed his shaft into her over and over. Marvelling at the way his eyes were focused entirely on her, the contorted girl breathed out passionately. "Aah-ooah… yes, papa! More! Give me more! Aah! Aaah! Fuck my pussy harder!"

Hearing his daughter's moans above the clapping of his hips against her, Gohan grinned and nodded. "Nnh. Okay… aah. I'll fuck you… even harder." Releasing her ankles and bringing her legs back down to his waist so that they wrapped around him, the demi-Saiyan parent then set his hands on either side of his girl's head and began to drive into her at a greater pace. Doing so from this angle allowed him to watch as his daughter's tight body moved in time with his thrusts- her round breasts jiggling back and forth from the force of his movements.

Feeling her father hitting her harder than before from a new angle had Pan's head roll back and even more moans reverberate from her open mouth. With his cock slamming against her deepest parts and mashing up her insides, the girl's eyes glazed over with pleasure, while the pressure inside of her started to build at an alarming pace. The sensations of her insides tightening and constricting to the point of exploding, the part-Saiyan reflexively threw her hands up and wrapped them around her father's shoulders- bracing herself for her coming climax.

"Ahhn-aah! Y-Yes! Daddy! Daddy! I think I'm gonna cum! Ooh! Oh, Kami! Daddy! Oohh, daddy! I'm gonna fucking cum!" Pan babbled through short, hot breaths as her insides stirred and clenched even harder against the amazing, powerful thrusts of her father's giant manhood spearing her.

Gohan, nostrils flaring as his kept on rocking, nodded as he leaned closer and sped up. "Do it, baby. Uhh. Cum. Let your daddy… feel you cum… around his dick." Grunting in his doubled efforts, the man then tightened his jaw in a strain to hold back the own pressure that'd built up in his loins. Feeling his aching dick swelling and throbbing as he drove it back and forth, he knew it wouldn't be long until he reached his own limit. "H-Here it comes, baby."

"Do it!" Pan gasped in a daze, wrapping her legs around his waist and hooking her ankles behind his pelvis, drawing her father in and making sure he stayed right where he was. Doing so forced an even louder moan from the girl, who was now on the verge of exploding. "Aaah! Blow your load… inside of me! Ahh! G-Give me your cum, papa! Uahh! Flood my insides with your hot, sticky cum!" As her father's hips snapping sped up, Pan laced her fingers behind her father's back and pulled him down, giving him the most loving face she could muster. "Please… make me pregnant, papa."

Unable to resist the girl's wanton expression of yearning or her words, Gohan was only able to muster a few more thrusts, before eventually slamming his hips flush up against his daughter.

Feeling the head of his cock pierce her open womb, Pan's head was thrown back and her back arched into her father's torso as she came- her tongue rolling out as her body was sent into a fit of convulsions, at the same time her pussy soaked her father's lap in her juices. As her body was sent crashing through the tremendous waves of her climax, the elated hybrid suddenly realized that she was probably being too loud and- in the heat of the moment- she pulled her father down to her with her hands and legs, coiled her arms tightly around his back, and crushed her lips against his in a passionate embrace.

Gohan didn't hesitate to return his daughter's kiss, nor did he hesitate as he wrapped his legs around his own daughter's hips, locked her down, and poured his cum into her searing depths. His body tensed up as his dick let loose a torrent of hot, sticky cream into his daughter's pussy- flooding her insides so fast that her stomach swelled and the excess fluids came dribbling out of her folds. His own groan of relief was muffled by his girl's lips, who drove her tongue into his mouth to tangle with his in the most salacious and passionate kiss they had ever shared.

The pair practically devoured one another as their hot, sweaty bodies moulded into one, with Gohan pumping his cum into the deepest parts of Pan's pussy. It was pure animal copulation, befitting of a Saiyan elite, in which the two strong warriors ended up losing themselves in a tidal wave of bliss.

Eventually the pair's orgasms reached their end, with Gohan and Pan pulling their mouths away from each other to take deep gulps of air. After only a few gasps, the duo continued to make out- their tongues tangling as they practically sucked at their partner's lips. Swapping saliva in a sloppy exchange of passion, the pair then tentatively glanced across at Videl- where they saw the mother and wife was still fast-asleep. Having rolled over onto her back to face the ceiling, the still knocked out angel of a woman took long, steady breaths as a smile graced her lips, indicating she was in the midst of a pleasant dream.

"Mm… Gohan-kun…" the mother whispered in a breathy voice, making it clear exactly who she as dreaming about.

After checking on the other person in the bed and making out for a few moments longer, Gohan eventually pulled away and gazed down at his daughter. Seeing the twisted, turned-on expression on her face, and watching the girl run her tongue along her swollen lips in a greedy manner, the demi-Saiyan father smirked.

"Pan-chan-?"

"I know…" the daughter breathed out, her pussy throbbing as she felt her father's rock hard manhood was still inside of her. "You still haven't… came enough, right? Me neither." Pan then gave her father a lustful grin as her hands roamed over his sweaty, muscular back and ground her hips against his- feeling him respond in kind. "Tonight… I'll be your mate. Use me as much as you want, papa. Fuck me. _Ravage me_. Fill my pussy with your semen… and impregnate me."

Smirking as his golden eyes flashed dangerously, Gohan then leaned in and locked lips with his daughter once more. Their moans became intertwined as their hands roamed over the other's body with need- the demi-Saiyan groping his daughter's breast and ass, while his girl ran a hands over her father's abs and around his muscular back, scraping her finger nails across his strong skin.

Following a heated make out session, the demi-Saiyan father made sure his daughter's legs were wrapped securely around him, before picking her up and quietly walking her out of the room. Knowing that what they were going to do next was going to make even more noise, the turned-on, aroused Saiyan couple knew they were going to have to take this session somewhere else. Judging from how they continued to claw at one another, it was clear that their burning desires were not going to be easily sated.

Even as they entered the walkway, the pair didn't let up- kissing, nibbling, and grinding against each other teasingly as the parent blindly led them over to his daughter's room.

Pan's heart was practically pounding in her ears with excitement when she glimpsed her bedroom door come up behind her. As soon as her father skilfully pushed it open and entered, the voracious daughter pulled her lips from his, leaned in and whispered sinfully into his ear.

"Give it to me, papa. Mate with me. Fuck me as hard as you can all night and fill me with your cum," the daughter exclaimed, before nibbling and licking his ear passionately. "Give me your baby."

Gohan, completely turned on by these words, growled lowly and shut the door behind him, before wasting no time carrying his daughter to her bed and taking her right there on the covers.

The sound of the pair's moans and fucking soon filled the entire room, and continued to reverberate against the walls for the next several hours. Despite being so lost in their hunger and lust for one another, they made sure to keep their voices low so as to not wake the sleeping mother next door.

But this didn't mean they didn't have fun ravaging and fucking each other the rest of the night…

OOO

(The next day)

(Noon)

For Videl, it was probably the best night's sleep she'd ever had. When the woman woke up many hours later and found her husband still passed out alongside her, the mother was quickly reminded of just how much the pair had gotten up to the night before. Her husband had been like a god in bed- sending her to heaven and back multiple times, and letting her know just how much she meant to him. After all the passion and loving the pair shared with one another, especially to the degree to which they expressed it, who wouldn't be exhausted?

After lying beside her lover for the next hour in silence- tracing his chest with her finger and marvelling at his cute, sleeping face- the parent then decided to get up and make breakfast. Making sure to shower first, during which time the woman worked out all the soreness she'd accumulated from the evening before, at the same time counting all of the love bites her husband had left her, Videl scrubbed herself down before throwing on her clothes and heading down to the kitchen. When she passed by Pan's slightly open bedroom door and peered in to see her daughter also passed out under the sheets, the raven haired martial artist smiled warmly and thought to herself how lucky she was to have a family like this.

Eventually after an hour of preparation, the two Saiyans in the house eventually came down to join her. Though Videl couldn't help but noticed how groggy and frazzled the duo look, she just chalked this up to being an alien thing and continued going about her morning ritual without a care- humming pleasantly to herself throughout.

She actually became so lost in her cooking that she failed to notice the blushing, anxious glances both Gohan and Pan were throwing each other- with the two sitting awkwardly across from one another at the table. Any chance of observation was eventually dispelled from Videl's routine when she joined them at the eating area as well, where her husband had pulled out his tablet to check on some work and their daughter had pulled out her phone to text her friends.

"Had a good night?" Videl asked innocently, a question which caused both Gohan and Pan to stiffen as a result.

Giggling under her breath, the hybrid daughter in the pink singlet and running shorts gave her mother a big grin. "Y-Yeah. It was pretty good. Bra kept me up late because we were constantly texting each other. She said she was going to be going out today with her parents."

"Oh. I see," the raven haired mother replied, not at all finding that hard to believe as she'd seen her girl on the phone enough to know how much she socialized. "Are you planning on joining her and Bulma?"

"Hm. Nah," Pan shook her head, before quickly setting down her device and deciding to dig into the wonderful bacon and waffles her mother had prepared for them. "I think I'm going to stay at home and hang with you guys instead." She added to this by shooting a fond smile towards her father, whom he saw glance up at her, smile, before returning to his work and his cup of coffee.

"Really?" Videl blinked, before then shrugging and digging into her eggs and bacon. "Alright then. But make sure you don't stay cooped up in here the whole time, sitting on the couch. I'm planning on heading over to the village to meet up with Lime-san and grab some stuff while I'm there. So that means you two will be having the whole house to yourselves for most of the day."

Hearing this gave the two hybrid Saiyans a moment of pause, with the teenage daughter glancing up at her mother in surprise. Afterwards she then cracked a smile and went back to eating, "Okay then."

With their plans made for the day, the family proceeded to eat together like they did every other morning. Since their night had been so great and the temperature right now was fair and pleasant, the trio was expecting to have another easy and comfortable day.

Once breakfast was finished, the trio went about cleaning it up. Gohan and Pan made sure to help their mother with the dishes, putting them into the washer and letting it run automatically. After that the group then went about performing their regular duties and rituals- the demi-Saiyan father checking his work over the cloud, Videl drawing up a list of the supplies she needed to get, and Pan covering any homework and studying she hadn't finished yet. These chores didn't take long at all and, once all their tedious little errands had been completed, the group settled in for their next part of the day.

While Gohan sat on the couch enjoying his second cup of coffee and Pan lay on the rub in front of him playing on her phone, Videl went about putting on her outgoing clothing and grabbing her bag. Once the mother had everything she needed for her outing, she then gave her husband a deep kiss on the lips and quickly headed towards the door. Stopping at the entrance to her home, the woman then smiled back at her family lounging about in the main room.

"Well, I'm heading off now, guys," Videl chirped, brushing back a couple strands of her hair while adjusting her red jacket. "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone, okay?"

"Yeah." Gohan glanced up from his coffee and smiled across at his wife, "Have a safe trip, sweetie."

Blowing one last kiss and giving her husband a wink, Videl then opened the door, stepped out, and shut it behind her.

Hearing the lock click, both Gohan and Pan then sat in silence for the next couple of minutes- waiting and sensing as the mother powered up and flew off. Once the pair felt the third member of their family's ki disappear over the mountains and into the distance, they finally decided to move.

The daughter, wearing a revealing red halter top that showed off her midriff and black short-shorts, locked her phone, put it on the table, and stood up. Her bare feet padding along the wooden floor, the feisty teenager sauntered over to her father sitting comfortably on the sofa. Using slow, provocative movements, the girl swung a leg over her father's and straddled his lap, draping her arms over his head and resting her hands behind his neck.

Gazing seductively into his eyes as her parent set his coffee aside, the teen then felt Gohan rest his large, firm hands on her hips and pressed her into him. After taking a deep, steady breath, the girl then spoke in a warm voice, "My heart is beating so fast, daddy."

"Yeah. Mine too," Gohan whispered back, feeling his daughter grind her pelvis against his and rub against his crotch, which slowly started to grow hard against her once again. In that moment, the father's once innocent gaze once again changed, reflecting the smirk and confidence of a Saiyan- indicating which side of hybrid had now taken over. "That means you're still excited."

"Yeah. My body is still hot and throbbing. I... can't take it anymore," Pan said back, playing with the hair on the back of her father's neck as she pushed her stomach up against his. Feeling his raging hard-on now pressing against her aching loins, the daughter inhaled deeply as her eyes once again became glazed with the same, animalistic lust she'd had the night before. "Kami. I want to fuck you so badly."

Lowering her head as his serious eyes bore into her girl's and he felt her heart beating fiercely against his, the father then leant forward and pressed his lips against hers. Pan responded eagerly in kind, wrapping her arms around her dad's head and deepening the kiss. Following a heated exchange of passion, the pair separated, where they then gazed wantonly at one another.

"Let's go to my room," Gohan said.

When Pan nodded, she then slid off of his lap and stood before him, watching as her father- sporting a now crumpled white shirt and blue chinos- rose from the couch and took the girl by the hand. The half-Saiyan daughter felt her face heat up and her heart start pounding in her ears as her dad slowly led her across the lounge room, up the stairs, and to the walkway where their bedrooms were. Upon arriving hand in hand in front of her parents' chamber, the raven haired girl's anticipation had grown so much that her hot, horny body was practically trembling with excitement.

Gohan stood behind his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders, soothing her as Pan lifted her hand and placed it against her chest. "Since we're all alone now, you can be as loud as you want." These words caused Pan's entire body to stiffen up, with the father beaming down at her as he casually pushed open the door to his room. "I'll also teach you some new things while we're at it… so it'll definitely feel good. What do you say, sweetheart?"

Inhaling sharply when she saw her parents' bed lying in the darkened room- the pillows and sheets all neatly laid out and just begging to be messed up- the excited Pan felt an eager smile tug at her lips as her father's hands ran down her sides and rested on her hips, before starting to caress her soothingly.

Unable to resist his tempting words or her own excitement any longer, the girl responded with the only sane word she could muster. "Yes," Pan whispered, feeling her father nudge her into his room before shutting the door behind them...

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's** **Note:** Often times I'm glad I have a girlfriend that watches the same crappy, harem anime that I do. Makes for a lot of inspiration.

Also, don't hate me if you don't like this fic. lol. I'm only doing this to fill a void for all thos fanfiction readers out there who enjoy these stories.

If you're wondering why Gohan and Pan are acting like this, heh, the answer is obvious. The full moon. Or technically _Blue Moon_. It's in the title.


End file.
